User blog:JordynPallas/The Child of Olympus- Chapters One and Two
This is some fanfiction that my friend, CadenceAllegory, and I wrote. Most of our current characters are based off of characters in this story, but they've been changed slightly to better fit into the wiki. We appreciate ''constructive ''critisism and any helpful suggestions. None of this is quite final, but we decided to see what the wiki thought about our story. (The names at the beginning of the chapter signify whose point of view it is in.) Ω Chapter One Cadence I was ecstatic. The school year was almost over. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate school, but I just like summer better. No more homework or tests, and definitely no more school bullies. There was only one more day to hunker down and barrel through before a summer of sun and relaxation. The last day of school was a boring repeat of yearbooks and speeches of how “wonderfully academic and uplifting” this school year had been. All the staff had tears in their eyes, except the janitor, we had always seemed to hate me for no reason. Then came the last hour: yearbook signings. We were locked in a hallway and told to “socialize” and “have a great time”. Yeah, right. I hated signing yearbooks. It was pointless, in my opinion, and this year, everybody just wouldn’t leave me alone. They hunted me down to sign my yearbook like hawks circling their next prey. I had done my best to stay distant from everybody since I moved here a month ago. They didn’t even know me, and I certainly didn’t want to know them. When the bell rang, I darted for the door, glad to be free of them. As I started down the road leading to my house, four blocks away, I could barely contain my excitement. Ever since my mom and I moved here a month ago, to this noisy, chaotic SanBoni City, I had missed my small hometown in the curve of the Freeman River. Now that school was out for the summer, I could go on vacation back there, to the quiet life of Hermitt Town. Yes, Hermitt Town, spelt with two T’s. I looked back at the school for one last gaze at its brick walls and freshly painted white roof before I left it for three months. Tree branches seemed to wave goodbye to the passing year in the whistling summer breeze, the leaves pulled from the branches by the firm wind like ripe plums. I rounded the corner, and the school year was officially over, ending in my sudden, terrified scream. Ω Chapter Two Jordyn I had always hated the last day of school. Today had been no different, except maybe the fact that there were exactly 278 more kids in this school than there had been in the last one. The last hour and a half of the school year the teachers closed any doors that lead to the seventh grade hallway and let all the seventh graders roam around signing yearbooks. Well, technically that’s what they were supposed to be doing, I saw at least 18 illegal cell phones which their owners claimed were for “memories”. I spent the entire time wishing I could fit into the school’s way-to-small lockers, which of course would never happen, they were six inches wide! To make matters worse, Cadence stood right near my little hiding spot, an alcove that went about three feet before running into a door to a classroom, where everyone from all her classes, and even some who had only passed her in the hallway, gathered around her begging to sign her yearbook. She seemed nice, and I could tell, by the way she fidgeted around in math and detention, that she had ADHD like me. Cadence’s fan club was so annoying; most of the people didn’t even know her! I only got two signings; both of them were from my favorite teachers. I pushed myself against the door trying to hide from everyone. I saw the janitor, Mr. Viciano, stalk by my hiding spot, turn, and give me a look that seemed to be a mix of a snarling dragon and a very hungry tiger. Then he turned away from me and walked over to a large group of students. Their faces all lit up when they saw the janitor and cell phones were taken out for “picture time”. Soon they were in a seemingly pointless conversation with him. Mr. Viciano talked and laughed along with them for 27 minutes before continuing to “patrol” the halls. “So mean one minute and the coolest person in school the next” I thought to myself. Finally, the last bell rang. I dashed outside, down the small hill in front of the school, and pass the departing school buses. I was glad my house was only a few blocks away from the school, 4 blocks to be exact. The only problem with that was that Cadence lived in a house four blocks away from the school too. I had seen Cadence walk out of the school only a few moments ago, preceded by Mr. Viciano, the janitor, and since I probably wouldn't be able to have a civil conversation with either of them, I waited until I could see Cadence’s figure walking pass Mrs. Feghur’s yellow and white house before I began to jog home. The restless wind blew from around the corner, carrying the smell of wet earth and fertilizer, but hidden under the aroma of late spring was a putrid stench of rotting eggs thrown into a campfire. It was faint, but I would know that smell anywhere. My heart started to race. As Cadence turned the corner, a deafening shriek split the air, and I was bolting after her. Category:Blog posts